Sisters Forever
by Jakdhale Gutierrez
Summary: What if both Candy and Annie were adopted by the Brighton's, but Eliza bullies the girls because they use to be orphans and when to St.Pual's Academy and that they learn what is love, hate, family and friends. Join them on a journey ahead of them.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys this is my second story that I am writing! I am not done with my first story so I am going to try my best when I am updating these two stories. So please enjoy this story. And here is the summary bellow.**

 **Summary:**

 **What if both Candy and Annie were adopted by the Brighton's, but Eliza bullies the girls because they use to be orphans and when to 's Academy. Join them on a journey ahead of them.**

 **-Jakdhale**

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXx**

In Ponies home there was a carriage outside where a couple came out wanting to adopted two children. After Candy and Annie left the Brighton's house Mr. Brighton wanted to adopt Candy and told his wife about it which she agreed only is she can choose a child as well.

"And you are sure that she is nice?" Mrs. Brighton asked her husbanded as they were heading towards Pony's home.

"Yes dear both Candy and Annie are very nice children." Mr. Brighton replied back. As they arrived to Pony's home they saw Candy hanging a blanket on a rope outside.

"Hello" she said smiling and turned back to the blanket "That isn't mine one of the kids had an accident on the bed and I am helping Mrs. Pony and Sister Maria."

"What a responsible girl." Mrs. Brighton said as they walked to the office and entered to adopted Candy and Annie. Back with Candy and Annie who were hanging out at their pony hill.

"What do you think they are doing her Annie?" Candy ask

"Maybe they want to adopt one of us." Annie said and she turned around to see the carriage gone and Candy notice that as well. One of the kids came running up to them that Mrs. Pony and Sister Maria. When Candy and Annie entered the office they saw the PJS with their names on it.

"Candy, Annie I believe that you know that the Brighton's came over here right?" Sister Maria asked

"Yes Sister Maria we saw them." The girls said

"Good well Candy and Annie they both came over here and they talked to us to adopt you guys they are going to pick you guys up tomorrow." Mrs. Pony said as she and Sister Maria gave them back their pajamas.

"Wait both of us?!" Candy asked

"Yes Candy both of you. Now go to bed you are going to your new home tomorrow." Sister Maria said and opened the door so Candy and Annie could go to their room and they left without saying anything and went to the room to pack.

"Can you believe it Candy we both got adopted by the same people we are going to be sisters."

"Yes Annie but I am going to miss this place."

"Me too Candy but I am sure that they will let us visit this place." Annie replied yawning and fell asleep "Good night Candy."

"You to Annie." And Candy fell asleep.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 **Well I hope that you like this chapter so I will see you in one week bye.**

 **-Jakdhale**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys it is me again I know that the first chapter was really short but I was busy that day and had a lot of things going on so here is chapter 2 of Sisters Forever. So please enjoy!**

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Candy wake up!" Annie said trying to wake Candy up.

"What is it now?" Candy started to yawn and saw both Annie and her luggage gone "Hey where is our luggage?"

"That's is what I have been trying to tell you they arrived." Annie was wearing a pretty dress and was holding up another one for Candy to wear "Our parents arrived and mom bought us these dresses to wear when we leave." Annie help up the dress to Candy so she can change. When Candy finished changing she came out "Candy you look lovely!" and Annie hugged her new sister.

"Thanks Annie and you to, but we need to go." Candy said and ran out the door and Annie fallowed. When they got outside they said good bye to all of the children at Pony's home and to Mrs. Pony and Sister Maria.

"You girls be good." Sister Maria said while hugging them.

"We will." Candy said and turned around walking towards the carriage with Annie and her new mom. When both Candy, Annie, and Mrs. Brighton got on the carriage left Pony's home and took both Candy and Annie to their new home. They sat in the carriage for five minutes in silence when Candy decided to talk "So mom, dad are both Annie and I going to sleep in the same room together."

"No dear you guys will have your own room." Mrs. Brighton said and she saw the girls faces "but don't worry they a next to each other so." And Candy and Annie's were happy. Five minutes later they arrive to the house and were greeted by the servant's in the house.

"It's huge!" Annie gasped.

"Um Annie we were here before remember." Candy said and Annie wacked her head softly as they entered inside the house Mr. and Mrs. Brighton took them to their rooms.

"Candy this is your room." Mr. Brighton said as her opened the door the room was huge "and this is yours Annie." As Mr. Brighton opened Annie's room.

"These clothes are beautiful!" Candy exclaimed as she looked to her wardrobe in her room and so did Annie.

"Pick what clothes you want to wear to dinner we have some guest's coming over wanting to meet you guys." Mrs. Brighton said and both her and Mr. Brighton left.

"Candy what do you think about this dress?" Annie aske as she help up a pretty pink dress that had some ribbons on the bottom.

"Sure you can wear that." Candy said and was still looking at her clothes she soon found one that is almost the same as Annie's except that it was green and she putted green ribbons in her hair. "Hey Annie how do I look?" Candy asked as she entered in Annie's room.

"You look great, but your bows on your hair are a little crooked." Annie said as she fixed the bows in her sister's hair.

"Who do you think are coming over here?" Candy asked

"I don't know?" Annie said and she heard a noise in Candy's room and Candy must have heard it to "Candy did you"

"Shhh" Candy whispered and she entered her room and Annie heard her yell "Sklin!" **(BTW I really don't know who to say his name so is you guys know who it is really spelled can you please let me know.)**

"What?" Annie said as she saw Sklin in Candy's luggage.

"He must have been hiding this whole time"

"Candy do you think that mom, and dad would let him stay?" Annie asked petting him.

"If he behaves good then I believe yes." And they heard a knock on Candy's door "Enter."

A maid came in with kind of pink hair "Hello girls I am you maid my name is Dorothy and your parents wanted me to tell you that the guests have arrived."

"Thank you Dorothy my name is Candy and this is my sister Annie." Candy said as she put Sklin down

"Hello." Annie said

"Nice to know your name girls but you parents want you to come down the guests have arrived" and Dorothy left.

Both Candy and Annie left Candy's room and went down stairs and saw a family of four down with their parents. Mr. Brighton soon introduce then to the Legan family both Candy and Annie notice that the girls name was Eliza and the boy's name was Neil "Good evening." Candy said, but both of the Lagen kid's looked at the mean. They soon went and sat down for dinner after dinner the parents said that the kids should hang out for a while and Candy, Annie left going to the living room and Eliza, and Neil fallowed by order from their parents.

"So you guys are orphans?" Eliza asked as she sat down with her brother

"Well we us to be but we are adopted." Annie said looking confused.

Soon Eliza and Neil started to laugh "That means you punks are orphans!" Neil yelled grabbing Annie's arm.

"Hey let go of me!" Annie yelled trying to release his grip on her.

"Leave my sister alone you spoiled brat." Candy said clutching her fists.

"Yhea right! What are you going to do about it orphan!" Eliza said laughing and so did Neil releasing Annie and she ran to Candy "Neil! Youi let her go!"

"Great." As soon and Neil walked over to them to grab them their parents came over telling them that was time to go home as soon as they left Mr. and Mrs. Brighton took the girls to their room and said good night and went to their room leaving them with Dorothy.

"How was is with the Legan kids?" Dorothy asked while she was putting on Candy's sleeping gown and went to Annie.

"They are very rude they made fun of us because we were orphans." Annie said and Dorothy finished putting on her night gown.

"I know they are I us to work at their house but when Mr. Brighton said that he needed a new maid to take care of his two daughter's yesterday I signed up for the job." Dorothy said and was about to leave the room "Good night girls." And she left.

"Well Candy good night." Annie said hugging her sister.

"You to sis." Candy said hugging her back. Annie soon left to her room to get some sleep for tommarow. Meanwhile with Candy she was laying in her bed thinking about what happened this past few days. "Candice White Brighton is now my real name." Candy said smiling she now had a mom and dad that are caring for both Annie and her and that they also adopted Annie which makes Annie her sister. Time past and Candy was starting to fall asleep happy and couldn't wait for tomorrow to come.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

 **Hey guys I hoped that you enjoyed today's chapter and I know that it has only been one day but I had a feeling that people were reading my story and want more so please reviews, Favs, or fallows please. Well good bye everyone and have a wonderful week! Bye!**

 **Jakdhale**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys I am back for chapter 3 for Sisters forever! I am still work on my progress on getting my stories better. Also it's my mom's birthday!**

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

It was a lovely morning back at the Brighton's home the sun was shining through the windows and Dorothy walked into Candy's room "Candy wake up."

"Not now Annie."

"It's me Dorothy and it's time to wake up."

"Huh?" and Candy woke up "Oh hi Dorothy."

"Good morning Candy here is your dress." And Dorothy handed Candy her dress and was going to leave the room but turned around to say something "Also before I forget your parents wanted me to tell you and your sister that they will meet you in the dining room for breakfast."

"Thanks." Candy said as she saw Dorothy walking out of her room to go and wake up Annie. It didn't take long for Candy to change and she went outside and saw Annie coming out of her room "Hi Annie how did you sleep last night?"

"I slept good Candy." Annie replied as they walked down the stairs "and you?"

"I slept well also but I still can't believe that those kids make fun of us because we are orphans."

As Candy and Annie went to the dining room and saw their parents waiting for them. "Well hello girls how did you sleep?" Mrs. Brighton asked.

"We slept good mom." Candy said as she and Annie sat down. Soon breakfast was served and the family of four talked. After breakfast was over Mr. Brighton went to work and Mrs. Brighton told them to go outside to play and Candy and Annie decided to go for a walk, but they saw the Legan kids it in and it looks like they were heading somewhere.

"Neil isn't that the two orphans we saw yesterday?" Eliza asked as the driver was heading towards them.

"It is." Neil said smirking he soon told Eliza what they should do and Eliza told the driver to stop in front of Annie and Candy.

"Hello girls?" Eliza said nice as she brought down the window.

"Good morning Eliza." Annie said.

"Where are you guys going?" Candy asked.

"We are going to the Andrew mansion to go a visit our cousin you girls can come along." Neil answer and he open the door and got out of the car "Ladies first."

"Thank you Neil." Candy said as she went inside the car.

"Yes thank you." And Annie fallowed.

It only took them like a few minutes until they arrived at the Andrew mansion it was bigger than their own home Candy notice a garden of flowers everywhere "Oh my god they are so pretty." And Cady looked outside the window looking at the flowers.

Meanwhile at the Brighton's manor. "Where are my daughters?" Mrs. Brighton asked as she talked to Dorothy.

"Sorry miss but I haven't seen them since they left the house." Dorothy said she knew that the girls would want to go and explore the new area and decided to help them have some more time out "maybe they went to go the Legan manor."

"I guess that you are right."

Back with the kids as they entered the Andrews manor both Eliza and Neil told Candy and Annie that they were cousins and they told Candy and Annie to behave. "Don't worry Eliza Annie and I will act our best." Candy said as she walked to the door with Annie fallowing her and both Neil and Eliza fallowed behind trying not to laugh. As Candy stopped at the front door to knock the door swung open and they both backed away.

"Hello" they said greeting a man with glasses at the door smiling.

"Why hello girls my name is Stear." Stear said as he saw Eliza and Neil and frowned "and hello to you to guys."

"Hi my name is Candy and this is my sister Annie." Candy shook his hand s and Annie did as well.

"Well it's nice to meet you girls. Where do you guys live?"

"We lie at the Brighton manor Stear." Annie said as he invited them inside

"Yhea right they are orphans! They were adopted." Neil yelled at Annie and she whimpered.

"Neil that was rude the Brighton decided to adopt them so they are not orphans." Stear said and grabbed both of the Legan kid's arms and took them to their car and they left in fury.

"I can't believe that he defended them." Eliza wined as the car was taking them back home.

"Shut up Eliza I told you that your pathetic plan wouldn't work!" Neil yelled as she was fuming

Back at the Andrew manor with Candy, Annie and Stear "I am sorry about them they have been mean to people for a while." Stear said as he took them inside.

"It's okay Stear." Annie said as he sat down on the couch.

"Stear who is here?" a man asked as he came in looking at the girls.

"Girl this is my brother Archie." Stear said as he stood up walking towards Archie "Archie this is Candy Brighton and Annie Brighton."

"Hello girls." Archie said as he waved his hand at the girls "sisters right?"

Time soon went on and it was almost night and the girls got up to go home and Stear took them in his car when they got home they saw their mother waiting outside with Dorothy "Girls where were you?" Mrs. Brighton asked as she hugged them "I was worried."

"Sorry mom, but we saw the Legan kid's and they took us to the Andrew manor and made fun of us because we were orphans and Stear drove us home." Candy said as her mom thanked Stear he gave the family an invited to a party and left.

"So the Andrews invited up to a party in just a few days." Mr. Brighton said as he read the paper during dinner.

"We need to buy you guys some new dresses tomorrow." Mrs. Brighton said as she drank her water.

"Mom what about out other dresses?" Candy asked.

"Dear those dresses are for the house we wanted you guys to go and pick your dresses." Mrs. Brighton replied. "Well girls it's time for bed tomorrow we are going shopping."

Soon everyone said good night to each other and the girls went to their room got ready for bed and fell asleep.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

 **So I hoped that you guys liked this chapter and please review because if you guys don't I won't be able to know what I need to improve on so bye. I have to go and celebrate my mom's birthday. Bye!**

 **-Jakdhale Gutierrez**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys I am back for chapter four fir Sisters Forever. I hope that you guys will enjoy this chapter and that it is okay because something it telling me that I am not doing very well so here it is. I hope that you will enjoy it guys.**

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

The sun was sinning bright through the girl's windows and Mrs. Brighton sent Dorothy to go and wake up the girls so they could go shopping.

"Mom are we going to do this every time we need to go to a party?" Annie asked as both Candy and her mother sat down in the car."

"No dear not all of them." Mrs. Brighton laughed.

"That's good because I don't think that I can stand that." Candy said as they soon saw the village not far from them.

It took them a while for both Candy and Annie to choose a dress. Candy choose a green dress that had a white line in the middle line of white and she also choose green bows. For Annie she chose a pink dress that had with ribbons on the side and a pink headband "Mom I think we got enough stuff for the party."

"Mom Candy is right I think that this is enough." Annie put her bag in the car and saw the Legan kids entering the same store.

"WHAT WHO TOOK MY DRESS?!" Eliza was in fury she came here for a dress and it turns out some one bought her dress. "Get it back now!"

"Miss the family already left and you don't own this stuff so choose a dress or leave." Eliza soon choose another dress that was red and white. **(It was the dress that she wore when Candy meet** **Anthony** **in the first ball.)**

"Eliza dear what's wrong?" Mrs. Legan asked as she saw her daughter in fury form leaving the store.

"Candy took my dress!"

"What she is an orphan I never like Beatrice choice on adopting those two girls. What a disgrace those girls are." Mrs. Legan turned around and saw the the Brighton's car was gone. When the Legan's went back to their house Eliza was winning that she was going to look ugly in that dress she bought in the store.

"Will that girl stop winning." A maid asked as she was clean Eliza clothes.

"I know right these kids are so spoiled they don't even say please or thank you." Another maid said as she was cleaning up her room.

"Hey don't forget to make my dress look pretty!" Eliza yelled as she ran inside her room.

"Yes miss." The maids sighed and went to work.

Back at the Brighton's manor both Candy and Annie were playing outside until Dorothy came over telling them that supper was ready. The family of four talked a lot while they were eating and the girls asked if they could go and visit Pony's Home. "Of course you can just ask the driver to take you there but you girls must be back home before supper you can also go to the town to have fun but make sure that you bring Dorothy with you." Mrs. Brighton said as she stood up.

"Why do we need to bring Dorothy?" Candy was confused.

"Well Candy Dorothy will help you girls around since I am sure that you girls only went to the town once with me."

"Speaking of the town how was it?" Mr. Brighton was working for this week and tries to spend as much time with his girls.

"It was good dad both Candy and I bought new dresses." Annie began to finish her food and was getting full and decided to go to her room.

Candy was also getting full and she excused herself and went to Annie's room "Annie?"

"Candy do you think that the Legans are going to be there?"

"I think so they are relatives with the Andrew family so I believe that they would be there."

"You have to be kidding me" Annie went on her bad and laid down on it "can't we go to a party when they are not there?"

Candy sighed both Eliza and Neil were being very mean to them and tried to make the look bad in front to Stear and Archie "I think that we should just ignore the for now if it gets worse I may hurt them." The girls talked for a few more hours until it was time to go to bed the next day was going to be the party at the Andrews estate and they wanted to look nice and not to embarrass their family name "Good night Annie." Candy was leaving Annie's room and going to her room after Annie said good night to her. When Candy entered in she didn't notice that her dress for the Andrew party was hanging outside her closet behind her house dress. Candy soon got change and went to bed and prayed to god that tomorrow won't be a bad day.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 **Why aren't you guys putting on any reviews? How am I supposed to know if I am doing well on this story and what I need to work on? I would really love it if someone would tell me how I am doing. How am I supposed to improve my writing on this story if no one tells me if it is good or bad? Well it is only 24 days until I turn 14 years old and I can't wait! Well I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter and I hope that you guys will put on reviews or favorites even fallows if you guys want to. Well that is all for today so I hope that all the people who are enjoying the story review so bye guys I will see you next week and I may be adding a new story, but I am still thinking about is so it may happen so bye guys enjoy your week.**

 **Jakdhale Gutierrez**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys I am back for chapter 5 for Sisters Forever I believe that it has already been one week so before I get started on this chapter I just want to let everyone know that I may take a break for one month on this story because I am right now getting writers block so if any of you guys have any ideas please tell me. So now I am going to start with chapter 5.**

 **-Jakdhale Gutierrez**

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

The sun was shining through Annie's window that was still covered by the curtains as she woke up and sat on her and yawned but she didn't notice Dorothy coming in her room. "Good morning Annie." Dorothy opened the curtains "How did you sleep last night?"

"I slept fine Dorothy." Annie got up and got dress for the day "Is Candy awake?"

"Yes she is she woke up ten minutes ago she is in the dining room with your guys parents."

"Okay I am going down there." Annie finished getting dresses and went to the dining room and saw everyone sitting there getting ready to eat.

Mr. Brighton and his wife started too smile along with Candy "Good morning Annie. How did you sleep last night?" Mr. Brighton was drinking his cup of water while Mrs. Brighton was helping Candy with her hair.

"I sleep very good dad." Annie sat down in her seat that was right next to Candy and began to eat her food.

Mrs. Brighton soon told the girls that they could go out to the town with Dorothy but that they have to be home by 3 0'Clock PM so they can go to the party.

"Yes mom we will make sure that we will check the time." Candy stood up from the table and went to her room and Annie fallowed so that they can left and both Mr. and Mrs. Brighton laughed as they saw them running upstairs.

Both Annie and Candy were sitting in their family car with Dorothy to go to the town "What is the town like?" Annie asked to Dorothy and Dorothy smiled.

"Well it is a very fun area to be there are shops of food, books, clothes and so many more even house."

"Like ours."

"No they are smaller and they have to do their work they don't have servants doing it for them."

"So you are saying that not everyone is rich?" Candy asked as she was looking outside.

"No but your mom always makes donations to people that are in need."

Oh okay."

They soon arrived in the town and they stopped at the town square "So girls where do you want to go?"

"Dorothy can we walk around the town and see things I don't feel like shopping today." Candy was busy looking at the streets seeing people working to find a living she soon saw a poor woman with two children begging for money.

"Please just a few coins." The woman begged but everyone who was walking by just ignored her Candy felt sorry for the old woman and asked Dorothy to give hand her wallet and walked to the lady and gave her 20 dollars. The woman looked up shock as Annie did the same thing "Thank you." And she began to cry.

"I don't think that anyone has given her money before it must be very rare for her and her kids." Annie said as they walked away with Dorothy behind.

"That was such a nice thing to do." Dorothy stated as they went in a fast food restaurant "Eliza and Neil all ways ignore the people that need help even their own mother."

"They are really mean kids." Annie stated as they walked to the front counter "Dorothy we don't have any money left."

"Don't worry I will pay." Dorothy soon began to order three hot dogs and payed with her own money and all of them went outside and sat down on a bench and began to eat the food "So how do you guys like the town?"

"It is great." Candy began to wipe her mouth with her napkin and finished her food and checked the time and saw that it was 2:30 so they decide to leave when they got home both of their parents were surprised to see them walking inside the living room.

"Dear what are doing back home this early?" Mrs. Brighton asked looking at the clock seeing that it was 2:55.

"Well we didn't want to be late mom so we came back home early." Annie said as a maid brought the family some tea.

"Well that is good so now let's get ready." Mrs. Brighton took the girls to their rooms to help them get dressed for the party and Dorothy helped her.

First Annie was dressed then Candy "You girls looked wonderful." Dorothy said as she was putting the hair supplies away.

"Thanks." Candy turned around seeing her green dress and so did Annie but her dress was pink and was a different design.

"Well girls we better get going so go outside and wait for me and your father so we can get ready." Mrs. Brighton went out of the room and walked to her room to get ready while both Candy and Annie began to walk towards the front doors and getting inside the car waiting for their parents.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

 **Hi guys sorry that this chapter was short but I was running out of time to finish writing it so the rest of this chapter will actually be on chapter 6 and that will come out next week. I hope that all of you guys will enjoy this story and please review, favorites, and fallows. I saw the new movie Everest yesterday and it was a good movie to learn about that mountain. So I will see you guys next week for this story but I will see you guys again if you have read my other two stories and How to Start Over is going to be my next chapter that is going to be updated. Bye!**

 **-Jakdhale Gutierrez**


	6. Sorry

**Hey guys sorry for not updating for so long, but this is not a chapter. It's just some many things has been happening this past few months. Two days ago was my birthday and I turned 15 years old and I was planning to update but my family threw me a quinceanera party. But two weeks ago a good friend of the family** **Vince Rosato, a longtime educator and current San Leandro Unified School District president, died suddenly on Saturday two weeks ago, school district administrators confirmed Monday. He was 62 years old and a very good men. Today another man died I never had a good history with him, but he was the reason why I have been part of the band in Dublin school districts his name was** **Daniel Yamaguchi he was the music teacher at John Green Elementary school and he died today. So I really don't have the time to update. But please when you wake up please thanks god for letting you open up your eyes and when you go to bed thank god for letting you have a great day. Life is something that you should be great full of. And again this is not a chapter but I am going to continue this story I just need time to get over what has been going on. Thanks for understand, but I promise I will update this story. And please send me some ideas because I also have writers block. So please I need ideas.**

 **-Jakdhale Gutierrez**


End file.
